The Fade
by Jahnah
Summary: "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"        "My dad and step mom are forcing me, I was in a car accident, I lost my sight. Pick a reason, they're all more or less the same."    one-shot. WARNING: most likely sad


**AN: okay so I've never written anything Klaine before. I've never even written Kurt, and I'm not a giant fan of Glee. I just really like Klaine, and my sister and best friend are _obsessed_, so I decided to write something. Angsty, of course. Apparently I don't know how to do anything else. Also, I know that I'm really bad at dialogue, which is why dialogue is all there is in this. I know it's not that good, but I just wanted to see if I could do it and still keep in check with all the emotions (or some of them, at least) that would be happening. I don't think I did very well, but I'm posting anyway. Feedback is always good, and it's been a while. (Side note: I know I was going to update Chasing Ghosts in January and it's now the very last day of March, but I haven't even finished writing it! I'm very unreliable, I know. I've just had writer's block a _lot _lately. I only dragged this out of my head because my sister said that, in order to write better, you have to _make _yourself write a lot. I'll get around to it, I swear. It's very hard. I'm sorry!) -Jinx**

"Hi Kurt.…I'm Doctor-"  
>"I know."<br>"Why don't you tell me why you're here?"  
>"My dad and step mom are forcing me, I was in a car accident, I lost my sight. Pick a reason, they're all more or less the same."<br>"Can you tell me about this accident?"  
>"What is there to tell? I was in an accident, and now I'm blind."<br>"I can't help you if you won't talk to me."  
>"Then don't help me."<br>"I want to help you."  
>"Only because you get paid for it. It's your <em>job<em>."  
>"That's not the only reason."<br>"Then why?"  
>"Why wouldn't I?"<br>"I heard from your mom-"  
>"Stepmom."<br>"Stepmom, I heard from your Stepmom that you sing."  
>"I did."<br>"You don't any more?"  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"There's no reason to."<br>"There's always a reason to do something you love."  
>"I never feel like it any more."<br>"What do you feel like?… Kurt?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"You don't feel anything?"  
>"<em>I don't know<em>."  
>"Kurt, I can't help you if you don't-"<br>"Talk to you, yes. You already said that."  
>"I felt the need to say it again because you're still not talking.… Help me out here, Kurt."<br>"What do you want to know? About how bad my life is without being able to see or eat or sleep or…"  
>"You can keep talking. That's what you're here for."<br>"I don't feel like talking."  
>"You're going to have to one day."<br>"Who says?"  
>"Well, no one. But if you don't you'll never feel better."<br>"Are you married?"  
>"What does that have to do with you?"<br>"Please, just answer."  
>"I am."<br>"Do you have children?"  
>"Yes, two boys."<br>"And your family is all happy and healthy?"  
>"… Yes."<br>"Then how can you help me? Because you're trained?"  
>"I'm just here to listen to you, Kurt."<br>"The last person who helped me knew what I was going through."  
>"I'm sorry that I don't."<br>"You're sorry you're not blind, gay, and…"  
>"Don't be afraid to talk."<br>"I'm not afraid to talk, I just don't want to talk to you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"It's too soon."  
>"The sooner the better."<br>"I thought that saying was only allowed with… I don't know. Something good."  
>"If you delay the problem only gets worse."<br>"It's pretty impossible for blindness to get much worse."  
>"I meant everything else."<br>"Like my eating?"  
>"… Yes."<br>"Well…"  
>"… What are you thinking?"<p>

"…"  
>"I'm thinking I should be dead."<br>"Why would you be thinking that?"  
>"Because then maybe I wouldn't be so… haunted."<br>"You feel haunted."  
>"No, I am haunted."<br>"By what?"  
>"Blaine."<br>"He's…"  
>"The other boy from the accident."<br>"The one that's in the coma."  
>"… Yes."<br>"You feel like you should be… sleeping instead of him, then?"  
>"No, I wouldn't want that for him. Either we should both be dead or we should both be alive and healthy."<br>"You're keeping something else from me."  
>"I'm not keeping anything from you. I'm talking to you, just like you wanted."<br>"Kurt…"  
>"He's here."<br>"What?"  
>"Blaine."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He's holding my hand."<br>"There's no one holding your hand."  
>"Blaine is."<br>"He's a ghost."  
>"I don't know. I can't see, remember? I can feel him though. And hear him."<br>"Kurt, I don't think that's real."  
>"Maybe not, but I don't want to be without him either way."<br>"What do the doctors say about his condition?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Nothing?"  
>"Not to me, anyway."<br>"Oh."  
>"I don't feel like talking any more."<br>"I understand. Try to stop thinking you can feel and hear Blaine. He's not really there, I don't think it's healthy."  
>"Okay. Can I go back to my room? I'm tired."<br>"Of course. Can you find the way?"  
>"I'll ask a nurse."<br>"I'll see you soon, Kurt."  
>"Bye."<p>

_"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Kurt." _  
><em>"It's okay, Blaine. I'm glad you're here." <em>  
><em>"Me too." <em>  
><em>"Please wake up soon." <em>  
><em>"I'm trying." <em>  
><em>"Don't leave me." <em>  
><em>"I'll never leave you. I love you." <em>  
><em>"I love you too."<em>


End file.
